Maybe Tomorrow
by alwayslovingyou
Summary: What do you mean? Nothing is going to change just because Brooke is coming back." LP/ONESHOT


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics.

* * *

_maybe tomorrow by alwayslovingyou_

_I've been down and I'm wondering why this little black clouds keep walking around with me, with me…_

"Aren't you glad we waited for the tickets?" he asks, but I keep my eyes closed, my body moving to the music. It's my favourite song by Stereophonics, and to hear it live makes my heart sore. You know, when you hear a song that can make you cry, and you don't want to let that feeling go because it makes you happy at the same time? It's the bittersweet taste it leaves, and you become addicted to it. That's Maybe Tomorrow for me. It's my song. I always had to wait for tomorrow.

"I know you are..." I answer through a smirk. I can't see him but I can sense he is smiling, too.

Yesterday we went to buy tickets and of course we were late so we ended up all the way at the end of the queue. We joked around, made fun of strangers that walked down the road. And out of the blue, it started raining. But it wasn't the nice romantic rain, it was more of a heavy storm rain.

Lucas shrieked like a little girl when the water hit his head, and I started laughing like a maniac, he was always so sensitive about his hair, more then me. He tried to act cool in front of me, but I knew he hated when his hair got _damaged_. Most of the people left, but still the queue was very long. My curls were now wet as much as they could get, the water slowly started to reach through the fabric of my clothes, chills running through my spine from the coldness. But I always loved the rain, the feeling it gives you.

Lucas was wet as much as I was, but neither of us said anything. He looked into my eyes and asked if I was cold, and I just nodded my head yes. He came closer to me, and put his hands around me. I smiled, his hands covering my back. In a way, he was my umbrella. Our bodies were flush to each other, he held me so close. My hands were on his chest, between my body and his. I could feel his heartbeat.

I closed my eyes and I saw it. Happiness.

I moved away from his embrace, and again I could feel the coldness. I looked at Lucas, his face wet from the rain, the blue in his eyes shining through the water droplets.

The rain became romantic.

He moved a stray of hair that glued to my face. I could see him shiver so I asked him if he wanted to go because we could get sick out in the rain and that it's okay if we don't go tomorrow to the concert, but he started to panic saying something along the lines 'you love them too much', 'it would be a shame not to see them', 'you waited so long for them to come'. I started laughing at him once again, and while he was still rambling his nonsense and waving his hands around dramatically. I started teasing him that he loves Stereophonics and he just doesn't want to admit that he would wait forever for them if he had to.

He denied all of it.

I teased him even more. He tried to act non affected by my teasing. I teased even more if it's possible. He turned his back to me. The rain was now falling slowly to the ground, the queue hadn't moved a bit. I put my hand on his shoulder, and said through a smirk that I know how to keep a secret. He turned around and smiled. Then he grabbed me by my waist and started spinning me in the rain.

I could feel happiness.

Maybe it was from the rain.

_It wastes time and I'd rather be high, think I'll walk me outside and buy a rainbow smile but they're free, they're all free…_

And now, once again I feel happiness. Lucas' hands are around my waist. His front to my back. He is humming the melody of the song close to my ear and I feel shivers running down my spine. My hands are playing with his fingers as he lays his head on my shoulder. I can feel his hot breath on my neck but still I can't make myself to open my eyes. He is still humming the melody but somehow we started swaying to the music.

_So maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way home, so maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way home…_

I still don't know how ti name our relationship. Do normal friends hug all the time? Do they dance to their favourite songs together? Do they have long eye gazes? But then again, nothing with Lucas and me was ever normal.

I turn around, my eyes still closed as I try to lock this song in my memory and the feeling of the perfection while I rest my body in his arms. What the hell are we?

_I look around at a beautiful life, been the upper side of down, been the inside of out, but we breathe, we breathe…_

This is wrong, and I know I shouldn't be doing this. But I want to. No, I need to. I need to feel her in my arms. It's probably very selfish to say something like that. It's probably very childish as well to say something like that but I don't care.

Because I care too much.

Stereophonics, it's their fault. Why do I even like them? _Because Peyton listened to them the whole June and July dumb ass._

She smells nice. She feels nice. Everything about her is nice. _Nice. What are you, like fifteen?_

Fifteen. I remember the summer when I was fifteen. The summer before high school, oh the joy.

I remember the boy who I was then. The bookworm who's best friend was a girl. The boy who could do magic with basketball but who was too afraid to show his talents to the world. The boy who had the most biggest crush on a blond curly girl which always wore short skirts that showed her legs, legs which went on for miles. I remember how the girl never spoke to the boy, but sometimes, even for the shortest moment ever, her eyes would meet his. It was when she would walk around the town with her brown haired friend and there were days when the two of them would come to his mother's café. Back then, the boy was always in the back, reading or joking with Haley. And then, her eyes would meet his, and for a moment, she would smile at him. But the moments like that one are now long forgotten.

After all, they were only fifteen.

_We_ were only fifteen.

And now, my heart is meant for Brooke, not for her.

_I wanna a breeze and an open mind, I wanna swim in the ocean, wanna take my time for me, all me…_

Her body is facing mine now, her hands somehow found a way around my neck, and her head on my chest. I try to hold her as gently as I can, afraid she might break in my arms… I close my eyes, trying to memorize this moment, I don't know why. Maybe because it feels perfect. Maybe because she feels perfect. Maybe because it feels right, like this is the way it's supposed to be.

Maybe…maybe not. _So, your relationship with Peyton will always be stuck on maybe's? Dumb ass._

_So maybe tomorrow I'll find my way home-_

"…so maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way home."

The words come out as a whisper, almost like they are afraid of the world that awaits them. She slowly brings her eyes to look at me, the most beautiful eyes I every gazed at. Are they green? No, hazel. No, emerald with a hint of mocha. No, no, no…

What colour do people use to describe the most beautiful storm ever?

And the song ends, claps all around us, people wanting more but it is as if the whole world is moving, and only Peyton and I are standing still. Neither of us moves, our eyes locked. Her hands still around my neck, my hands on the small of her back. I look at her, and it's love…

_Love? Hold on there Luke! You can't love Peyton! She isn't Brooke Luke! You love Brooke, Peyton is her best friend. Brooke!_

She smiles. I smile. She moves her hands, cupping my cheeks. She steps on her tippy toes, I hold her tighter, slowly moving her towards me, her body against mine. Our faces now an inch apart, our breaths mixing in the hot summer night.

And I know it's wrong, and I know I love Brooke but this, this is something I never felt before in my life. She gives me these feelings I can only feel when I'm around her. And isn't that love?

Our foreheads together, her hands once again around my neck, my hands holding her close to my body. How can this be wrong? She closes her eyes, and mine follow. And you can feel the breeze slowly moving around us, dancing with the hot summer air.

"What are we doing Luke?"

The low whisper brings me to reality, so I open my eyes to find her green-hazel-emerald-mocha ones still closed, and the confused look that covers her face, and then I realize, I don't have a clue what am I doing.

I do, but she doesn't and it isn't fair. Maybe someday.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

_"So are we going to talk about it?"_

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Do I want to what?"_

_"Do you want to talk about it."_

_"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't, would I?"_

_"Well... What is there to talk about?"_

_"I just th-"_

_"I mean, it's not like something happened, we didn't have sex, we didn't even kiss. Maybe we-"_

_"You know it's more to us than that!"_

_"Us?"_

_". . ."_

_"Look, Brooke is coming back tomorrow... Lets just get used to how it's going to be from now on. You should go."_

_"What do you mean? Nothing is going to change just because Brooke is coming back."_

_"Oh really?"_

_". . ."_

_"I thought so... See you the summer after senior year I guess. Bye."_

* * *


End file.
